


Rainy Night in Fenchurch Street

by whilewilde



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Only One Bed, Pining, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, basically they pretend to be married to bust a drugs lord but there's also only one bed, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilewilde/pseuds/whilewilde
Summary: Alex and Gene are on an undercover mission at a hotel, posing as a married couple, only to be stitched up by Chris, Ray and Shaz.
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Rainy Night in Fenchurch Street

“Do you know somethin’ Bols? You always find new ways to do my nut in.” Gene complained as the two stood in the pouring rain, considering wether it was even worth entering the Hotel once more.

They had been told that it was essential undercover work to befriend and then take down a local drug lord who had been terrorising Fenchurch for 5 years. The opportunity was far too golden for Gene to let down, not only because of the free booze, but also because it gave him an excuse to get out of the office and away from Ray, Shaz and Chris for a few hours. What they didn’t realise, was that the three of them had stitched up Alex and Gene, putting them down as a married couple not he guest list. Gene swore he would wring their necks the minute he got back to the station.

“Why? what’s wrong, Gene? Can’t you handle this case?” Alex mocked, eyeing Gene up in down as he simply huffed and crossed his arms.

Gene had even made an attempt to look presentable. Not for Alex, of course, but just in case ‘some bird fancied a go’ and he pulled using his handsome demeanour and charm. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo, not bothering to tie the bowtie - not, as Alex suspected, because he didn’t know how to, obviously - and newly polished black boots. Alex had made a comment about how he scrubbed up well as they met in the hotel bar, and Gene had just grunted in response, thinking that she was mocking him as usual. Besides, the two looked like an unlikely pair; Alex with her red dress, white fur coat and hair curled like the first time they had met, and Gene with his rough and ready appearance. They shouldn’t have worked, but they did.

“Oh shut up! What is it with women and underestimating me, eh?” Gene questioned, looking around him before turning to face Alex once again, squinting as the rain began to fall even harder.

The hotel in question was the kind of thing Alex had only seen in the movies, and that Gene didn’t even think was possible in 80s London. It was a grand affair, over 100 rooms and a lobby that would be fit for the annual Conservative conference, chandeliers and all. Gene had yet to even check out their rooms, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they were just as pretentious. As soon as they had entered the grand meeting hall, with two long tables pushed to either side of the room to make space for the crowds of people, with the bar at the back, Gene had headed to the bar. By the fourth drink, Alex had pulled him harshly by the arm outside to give him a bollocking.

“Look, Gene, if you can stop acting like a child for five minutes-“

“Bloody ‘ell! DI Drake may I remind you that you are under my command and you will do as I say so we can nail this bastard!” Gene bellowed, stepping forward to that he was nose to nose with Alex.

He was so close to her that she could smell the whiskey off his breath; it was like she had entered into a brewery, except the brewery was also in the form of a man who happened to be the bane of her existence at this very moment.

“If you’re in charge then you better start acting like it, Hunt. Your disguise right now isn’t very convincing.” Alex hissed, placing one hand on his chest and pushing him back gently, causing him to stumble slightly.

“Not good enough, eh Bols? Okay then.” Gene grabbed her arm, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough so she understood that he was done messing about.

Alex didn’t protest as Gene dragged her back through the lobby and into the hall, leading her so that they were standing directly behind the man that they were after, although he didn’t notice as his back was to them. Gene suddenly released his grip on her arm, and took her hand in his tightly. If they didn’t have a job to do, Alex would probably have made a joke about how his hands dwarfed hers, whilst secretly enjoying how warm they were despite being out in the biting cold a few minutes previous. She said nothing, simply playing along.

“Just follow my lead, Alex.” Gene whispered, suddenly bumping against the man in front of him, causing him to turn around in agitation.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I do apologise! My husband is rather clumsy.” Alex explained, smiling at the stranger in front of them.

The stranger in question was Tony Redwood, the most unlikely suspect for a drug lord ever. He got good grades at school, didn’t particularly look evil (unless you counted blonde highlights as evil, which Gene did), and had been cooperative with the police up until now. That didn’t exactly matter to anyone besides from Alex, and maybe Sam Tyler if he was still around, but to Gene it was just an insignificant detail that would stop him from beating the shit out of Tony later.

“No... that’s quite alright…” Tony mumbled, checking over his blazer for wine stains “sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Cherie Blair, and this is my husband Anthony.” Alex replied, cutting off Gene before he had a chance to interrupt.

“Oh, another Tony? Pleased to meet you both.”

Gene didn’t reply, only nodded and placed his hand on Alex’s waist, pulling her closer to him in a protective move that seemed to take her by suprise. She could see how tense he was, and for the tense and angry man he usually was, it was concerning that something had finally rattled his cage.

“Yeah, great, mate. Anyway, Cherie I’m just going to get us a drink, why don’t you keep talking to our new friend ‘ere, eh?” With that, Gene released her. And placed a kiss on her cheek before heading across the room to the bar, ordering a whiskey and leaning against the bar so he could keep an eye on Alex.

As the liquid burnt the back of his throat and got him just that tiny bit drunker, Gene tried to bury his anger. He wasn’t sure where it had come from, or why he even felt that way. Alex usually annoyed him most of the time, and sure she was pretty, but in the same way that a lot of women are that he wouldn’t touch with a barge pole for fear of catching something. Gene chuckled to himself, throwing his head back and swallowing the rest of the whiskey as he continued to keep a close eye on Alex. She was in full DI Drake mode now, stroking Tony’s arm and laughing along to his posh jokes about polo and attending boarding school.

Suddenly, Alex made a gesture to Gene, and he raised his gun in the air, jogging over to the spot where Alex now had Tony in with his hands behind his back.

“Police! Everyone who isn’t Tony Redwood, ‘op it!” Gene bellowed as the guests began to desert the hall in droves. “As for you, you bastard, I’ll be dropping in on you tomorrow.” Gene muttered in Tony’s ear as he cuffed him and backup came into the hall to take him away.

It was two hours later and Alex and Gene were frankly taking liberties by still drinking in the bar, knocking back shots as a sort of celebration for finally getting one of the biggest crime lords behind bars. Gene wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or the thought the one on one session he would have with Tony tomorrow, but he felt happy for the first time in years. It wasn’t that he was depressed. Hunt wasn’t the type too himself, he just seemed to roll with the punches, no matter how hard they landed. It was that when he was at the bar, across from Alex after doing something properly, he felt a sense of serenity. Neither spoke of how they felt but if Alex dared to, she was pretty sure the moment would’ve been ruined.

“You know something Alex? I think we make a good team.” Gene slurred, going to place his elbow on the table only to narrowly missing slamming his head onto the bar.

“Gene, I think you’re probably right.” Alex knew that Gene’s bad mood was completely gone the second he didn’t kick up a fuss about being called Gene.

“Now then, we should probably… stay here. Fenchurch is paying for them and all.”

“More importantly, you’re over the limit.” Gene waved his hands about to dismiss what she was saying as the two headed to the lobby.

Gene gave his name to the underpaid receptionist as the two leaned against the desk as a way to steady themselves. Gene had dreams of going to his room and completely raiding the minibar as revenge on Chris, Shaz and Ray, whereas Alex’s body was begging for sleep. The receptionist reappeared, passing Gene a set of keys, confused as to why he suddenly seemed agitated.

“Hold on a minute love. There’s only one set of keys?” Gene questioned, immediately realising that the teamed got the final laugh.

“That’s correct sir. A room with a double bed for you and the wife.” The receptionist explained before busying herself with sorting out check in books and closing down for the night.

Alex simply gave Gene a look that said ‘don’t even’ as he rolled his eyes, gesturing for her to lead the way as he followed after, unhappy with recent developments. It was all fun and games to the team, but to Gene it was a pisstake. They knew they could get away with it and he would have to sort them out tomorrow at the station. Alex could senses anger but said nothing, reaching the room on the first floor, unlocking it and kicking off her shoes as she headed towards the bed.

“Right, good night, Drake.” Gene said coldly, taking off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and collapsing in the chair opposite the bed, pulling his wool coat over him like a blanket.

Alex sat on the bed and sighed,taking in the sight of a now defeated Gene Hunt. A Gene who was finally scared to overstep the mark and to do something completely outrageous. It was the first time she had seen him uncertain or anything. Gene opened one eye to see Alex staring back at him with those big brown eyes, still in her dress from the evening, but he still said nothing, only managing to mumble something about kicking Ray’s head in.

“Are you sure. You don’t want to…?” Alex asked, tracing off at the end as if too afraid to ask the question in its entirety.

“No, you’re alright, Alex. I can sleep anywhere and everywhere, it’s one of my talents.” Gene joked, grinning at her.

“And where did you learn the sleeping on the chair whilst someone else sleeps in the bed trick?” Alex teased, getting into bed beneath the covers.

“Sam Tyler. Might surprise you Alex but I’m not the monster everyone in Fenchurch seems to think I am.” Gene seemed wound, and spoke gently as if he were afraid to raise his voice.

“Nobody thinks that, Gene.”

There was silence for a few moments as Gene sat in the dark, expecting Alex to have fallen asleep. It was a strange thing, to go from having someone in your life who you sleep next to every night, to a divorce and sleeping alone, to finally end up sleeping in a chair in a perfectly good hotel room. If he really thought about it, he would suppose that he had gone soft amidst all the anger and the pain and in his life. It wasn’t that Gene had changed- he was still exactly the same person he had been all those years ago- he just got tired of fighting with Alex all the time. After all, she saw right through it all, so there was no point. She knew him for who he really was, and it scared Gene.

“Hunt.” Alex’s voice snapped Gene out of his moping session.

“Yes, Bols?” Gene replied sleepily, finally feeling the effects of the several whiskey’s.

“Just sleep in the bloody bed.”

Gene didn’t even bother to argue, standing up from the chair and throwing his jacket over it, heading over to the other side of the bed and throwing back the covers but so as not to disturb Alex in the process. He clambered into bed, laying on his back, with his hands on his stomach as he tried to get to sleep. Alex didn’t bother asking again, but simply turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest as he tensed up, unsure of how to react. After a few moments as Alex’s breathing steadied, Gene embraced her and gently stroked her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he allowed himself to finally be comfortable in her presence.

“Bols?” Gene asked quietly, closing his eyes.

“Mmm?”

“You don’t tell any of ‘em bastards that this happened.” Gene and Alex chuckled quietly as they finally fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
